


Adoration

by NiscuitGravy



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Emotional Sex, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiscuitGravy/pseuds/NiscuitGravy
Summary: Genesis didn't need words to tell Sephiroth exactly what he needed.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Adoration

Sephiroth  _ knew _ .

He knew when he felt the flesh beneath his fingertips quiver at his touch that this body was  _ breakable _ . From the moment their lips had met, Sephiroth tasted the humility that rendered Genesis Rhapsodos speechless. All his poetic monologue and sarcastic banter (as there was hardly anything in between) had fallen to a vulnerable silence. All the fortresses that Genesis had built around himself with his arrogance and wit were as good as gone, just like his clothing that lay in a crimson heap on the floor of the bedside.

He knew when his hands ventured over every patch of exposed skin, lithe muscles relaxing at the gentle contact, that this was reserved for him and him alone. When those blue eyes lidded shut, he could see that Genesis found no reason to fight or run, to defend himself from anything he perceived as harm. Genesis was a gifted warrior, swift and agile in combat. Yet, the low hum of a moan from his lips told them both that there was no battle, but a haven of peace and trust.

He knew when his fingers threaded through strands of auburn hair, that they would both not speak of the wiry strands of silver among them. Genesis didn’t  _ have _ to mention the fear and shame of what he was fated to become. Sephiroth knew this when Genesis tensed, turning his head away with a groan of disgust with himself. But Sephiroth cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, hoping to stave away such thoughts, at least for as long as Genesis could forget about them. Sephiroth never looked upon his lover as a monster or as inferior. He would show Genesis that his body was a vessel to be revered and cherished, and certainly not broken rubble to be discarded.

He knew when he stroked that demanding arousal, softly at first, that there was, indeed, want. The way it stiffened immediately, the panting from his parted lips and the way his blue eyes narrowed with desire told Sephiroth exactly what was running through the poet's determined mind as he rocked his hips into the touch. Sephiroth smiled. Genesis was a man who always chased what he wanted, and he'd be getting exactly that.

He knew when he first pushed inside his lover, pausing for a moment to lock their gazes, that their souls had met. Sephiroth felt all of Genesis. In fact, Genesis was all he could feel. Taste. Smell. At this moment, Genesis was the only part of Sephiroth's world, or perhaps he  _ was _ Sephiroth's world.

He knew, when the mage's fingers burned into his back, when long legs circled his hips to pull him in deeper, that he had a ravenous need. Each hitched breath and sated moan that Genesis drew was his desperate plea to be known, desired, loved - and Sephiroth would gladly grant each unspoken wish as he thrust into that sensitive heat.

He knew, when he'd found his angle just right, when Genesis arched his back and swore, that Sephiroth alone was allowed to feel all of his fire. In the valleys of his pain and envy, in the heights of his daydreams and his pride, Genesis was  _ beautiful _ . He trembled, eager for release, and only Sephiroth was to have the honor of giving it to him. Such a gift was greater than that of any goddess; Sephiroth wanted nothing more than to be consumed by the flames that would constrict around him, lighting him ablaze in turn. 

He knew, when Genesis cried out, shuddering and clinging to Sephiroth's shoulders as they both shattered, like supernovae over the bedsheets of their universe, that there was no return from here. Their stars had all been destroyed and reborn, then fused deeply together. And Sephiroth would have it no other way. He held Genesis as they both learned how to breathe again, aglow from the love they'd just made.

He knew, as he smoothed away the stray hairs of his sleeping lover's forehead and crowned him with a kiss, that Genesis was stunning and needed to be adored. Sephiroth vowed silently to the angel in his arms to adore him forever. 

Sephiroth knew that he deserved it. 


End file.
